Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{4})(8^{3})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ (8^{4})(8^{3}) = 8^{4+3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{4})(8^{3})} = 8^{7}} $